Aiza Senzoku
Aiza Senzoku is the Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division in the Gotei 13 (Gravity Force), as well as the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps within the Onmitsukido. Appearance Throughout his career as a Shinigami, Aiza's attire has changed many times. As the 10th Seat of the 2nd Division, and member of the Reversal Counter Squad, Aiza wore a maroon kimono over the black form-fitting legging and long sleeved tops. He, like every other member, also wear a hat and a carried a backpack. During this time, he is not shown to carry a Zanpakuto. As the 6th Seat of the 2nd Division, having been transferred to the Executive Militia, he wore their usual attire, which looked similar to that of a Ninja. It had no visible white undergarments and the sash was dark as opposed to white. A headpiece covered the bottom part of his face, as well as the top, but not his eyes; they wear no sandals, but long jika-tabi. He wore tight bands are on the legs and arms to keep his clothes from moving too much, for silent movement. Currently, as the Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division, Aiza wears the normal and standard attire for a Shinigami, with the exception that instead of the normal tabi and sandals, he retains the jika-tabi from his days as an Executive Militia Member, and wears specialized gloves that cover most of his lower arem. The gloves have metal plating on them. His Vice-Captains badge is worn on his left front waist, while his Zanpakuto, is worn horizontally across his lower back, (similar to Soi Fon's style). Personality Aiza had a very cold, sarcastic, and genrally grumpy sort of attitude. However, he did have a sense of loyalty, both to his division, and to Yuna. Aiza was not one to be afraid, and charged into conflicts. Using his speed and stealth, he brought down enemies in less than honorable ways. History Under Co. Plot In Development. Powers and Abilities Hakuda Master: Aiza, as a member of the Onmistukido, and Vice-Captain of the 2nd Division, is required knowledge, and well-trained in Hand-to-Hand Combat. He is effectively able to take down most opponents using this aspect of combat alone, boasting not only quick blows, but powerful ones as well. He has excellent reflex, capable of blocking speed attacks with relative ease. Great Spiritual Power: Aiza, as a Vice-Captain would have High Spiritual Pressure, but through his own natural talent and perserverence, has gained an amount of raw power that scales a Great Spiritual Power. His Reiatsu alone is shown to crack stones, and shatter substances like glass. Assassination Specialist: Typically, as a member of the Special Forces, Aiza has high skill in covert assassination-style killing. He is capable of silently killing off one or multiple targets. Enhanced Strength: Aiza's strength is heightened than normal, enabling him to deal powerful blows to his opponents, as well as block reciprocating attacks with ease. Enhanced Durability: Aiza has a very good density, able to survive being launched through solid buildings, slammed into hard stone ground, and even take shots from Hado and Bala blasts. Shunpo Master: Aiza's career started in the Reversal Counter Squad, and he has been involved in the Onmitsukido since. Therefore, his skill in Flash Steps is highly accomplished, and in tandem with equal skill in Hakuda, are his preferred combat method. Swordsmanship Specialist: With his Zanpakuto being small, along with it not being his preferred method of combat, Aiza's skill in Zanjutsu isnt the greatest, however he is perfectly capable of defending and attacking with the weapon should the need arise. Kido Expert: Aiza has a level in Kido that is above Expert, but not yet a Master. His skill level is that he is able to go up to # 80 in Bakudo, his preferred spell type, and #75 in Hado. Aiza has a gift in creating barriers out of Kido, similar to Hachigen Ushoda. Prodigy: Aiza carries a born natural talent that allows him to excel at his abilities faster than it would take a normal person. He has a keen intellect, and sharp analytical skills, being able to move forward or retreat, and switch from offense to defense quickly. Zanpakuto Soukenjuu, (双拳銃, Twin Pistols) takes the form of a Kodachi, with a blade about 24" in length, a dark blue hilt, and pewter guard. The guard is shaped like the symbol for the Onmitsukido. The weapon is worn horizontally across Aiza's lower back, in a dark blue sheath. Shikai: Released by the command "Split and Release", (スプリントと解き放つ,'' Warame sonoo Houmen'') Takes the form of twin semi-automatic handguns, which resemble Beretta 92FS Pistols. The guns clip holder actually houses a device that focuses Aiza's spirit energy into the container to be fired as "bullets". Shikai Special Ability: They function as normal pistols would, with the exception that the guns fire Reiyoku "bullets". Outside on the handle, is a gauge that increases gradually as Aiza fires, (or if he concentrates enough energy into it, though this takes time). When it fills, it stays filled, until a special ability is used. *'Teppochi Taiho '(銃万砲, Thousand Gun Cannon): Sokenjuu's strongest ability. Once the gauges are filled, Aiza will both both pistols out in front of him, barrels together, and pull both triggers. The guns quickly charge a large, singular bullet, that fires a blast equal in force and power to a Cero. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Trivia *Aiza is, so far, the only member of the Onmitsukido who has served in more than one or two brancches, having served in three, (started in the Reversal Counter Squad, transferred to the Executive Militia, and current Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps). *Aiza, in terms of Powers and Abilities alone, is the second strongest Vice-Captain. *Aiza is not often seen using his Zanpakuto, therefore his Shikai remains unknown to most people. He states that his Zanpakuto's abilities are: "Ridiculous for an Assassin..." This claim is proven by the fact his Shikai is a pair of guns. Behind the Scenes • The claim that he is the second strongest Vice-Captain is based only on other Vice-Captain's "Powers and Abilities" section. If this is incorrect, or to be disputed, contact the author. Category:Character